The House on the Hill
by Purple-Lavender-Violet
Summary: Human AU: Arthur and Alfred are playing truth or dare and decide to go to the old house on the hill. (I originally did this for some school thing so it might be weird a bit) T for a bit of gore( I mean really little) and some coarse language. Mild horror. Will be UsUk eventually if continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic**

A/N: This is my first fic so please don't hate me for poorly written stuff

Standing at the edge of the inhabited island on the edge of the lake, Alfred and Arthur thought back to how they got themselves into this mess in the first place.

"Hey Arthur! Let's play truth or dare!" exclaimed Alfred with that enormous grin on his face and eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No I'm busy cooking scones right now, I'll play silly games with you later." sighed Arthur wiping sweat off his forehead. He couldn't deal with Alfred's shenanigans right now, it was too hot and he was irritated by the younger's constant nagging.

"C'mon Artie, Please?" Alfred begged with his best puppy look in his eyes knowing it would do him good against Arthur.

"Don't call me that but, fine I'll play, but only for a little while. I have scones baking you know." Arthur said knowing he was not able to resist those eyes. As the two were playing they got onto the topic of the old house on the hill. It looked more like an asylum than a house but they didn't care. "Are you too scared Alfred, you don't have to do it." Arthur said with a smirk on his face

"I'm not scared of anything, the hero is never scared!" shouted Alfred as the two made their way to the house.

The front of the house was a dilapidated mess. Pieces of shudders falling off of their hinges, broken glass, splintered doors, rotting wood. It would be easy to break in. As Alfred was already on edge he noticed that it was quiet… too quiet, all the birds that were singing earlier has disappeared. They looked to the lake behind the house placid and unmoving. The usual tourists were nowhere to be seen. The boys broke down the door with little effort seeing as it rotting. Walking into the house they went into the first room and saw a grotesque sight. Marred Flesh strewn about the floor and a copious amount of fresh blood on the walls. Hearing footsteps to disturb the silence, Arthur looked to Alfred only to see him standing petrified facing the open door.

"Run" Alfred whispered in a diminutive voice. Then Arthur took Alfred's hand running to the back door only to see their path blocked with a steel door labeled "SUBMARINE ROOM." The two tried breaking the door down with much vehemence. But the door was too robust made for keeping people out. As they heard footsteps approaching from afar, Arthur was sure it was a human knowing the familiar sounds of dress shoes on wood. Suddenly, Alfred was able to get the lock open. Running in the room locking the door behind them and barricading them in, they set to work on an escape plan. Their best bet was to use a submarine onto the small island on the middle of the deep lake. As Alfred set to work on starting up the submarine there was a knocking on the door, as it got louder Arthur became more and more despondent knowing it was a matter of time before they were found knowing they might be able to run past the person. Just as he heard the lock on the door starting to budge, Alfred jubilantly shouted, "GOT IT" Submerging below the lakes surface Arthur wondered what on earth was going on in there and was exuberant knowing they'd be able to get away safely while letting Alfred pull up to the surface next to the shore.

a/n- Maybe there will be another chapter if I feel like it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to redo the first chapter but keep the old one. This was pretty much hopeless so I just fixed it a bit because it was unbearable. I've given up on this fic by this point.

Standing at the edge of the inhabited island on the edge of the lake, holding hands, Alfred and Arthur thought back to how they got themselves into this mess in the first place.

A Few Hours Earlier

"Hey England! Let's play truth or dare!" exclaimed America with that enormous grin on his face and eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No I'm busy baking scones right now, I'll play silly games with you later." sighed the older country wiping off the sweat forming on his brow. He couldn't deal with his boyfriend's shenanigans right now, it was too hot and he was already irritated by the fact that the Air conditioning wasn't working.

"C'mon Iggy, Please?" Alfred begged with his best puppy look in his eyes knowing it would do him good against the Brit.

"Don't call me that and no I will not. I'm busy" Arthur said knowing that it was incredibly hard to resist those eyes.

"Aww c'mon man it'll be fun. I'll even play dare all game." Bribed America knowing Arthur would never miss the chance to watch him do stupid stuff.

"Fine, but after you better sod off, got it?" said England in an annoyed tone, when in reality he was beginning to warm up to the idea.

As the two were playing Arthur thought of the house on the hill.

"Hey America. I dare you to go up to the house on the Hill. You up to it?"

"Are you sure? I don't think that's very safe" Alfred said trying not to sound nervous. Even though America was a great actor England knew better.

"Are you too scared Alfred, you don't have to do it." England said with a smirk on his face

"I'm not scared of anything, the hero is never scared!" shouted Alfred shakily.

"You know what, I'll go with you too to make sure you didn't just say you did."

"Hey! The hero would never do such an unheroic thing like lying!"

"Whatever you say" said England smirking a bit.

Both countries started out of the house with some things that America deemed to be 'essentials' for exploring old run down houses. With one flashlight, knife, cellphone, radio, walkie talkie, salt, and lighters for each of them and Alfred held a shotgun and Arthur with a pistol to top it all off. Each looking like it was stolen off the set of one of those Hollywood Zombie movies. Holding each other's hand with a quick peck on the cheek the nations left their house. England had a weird feeling that they wouldn't be seeing it for a while. As they got closer to the bottom of the hill, America started visibly shaking.

The front of the house was a dilapidated mess. Pieces of shudders falling off of their hinges, broken glass, splintered doors, rotting wood. It will be easy to break in, thought Arthur. As Alfred was already on edge he noticed that it was quiet… too quiet, all the birds that were singing earlier has disappeared. They looked to the lake behind the house that was usually full of ripples remained unmoving. The usual tourists were nowhere to be seen. The nations broke down the door with a quiet, splintering sound. Walking into the house they went into the first room and saw a grotesque sight. Marred Flesh strewn about the floor and fresh blood on the walls. Arthur and Alfred grasped each other's hands, America pulling England down with him so he could further inspect what it was. Suddenly, the two heard footsteps disturbing the silence, Arthur looked to Alfred only to see him standing petrified facing the open door.

"Run" Alfred whispered in a small voice. Then Arthur took Alfred's hand running to the back door only to see their path blocked with a steel door labeled "Boat Room." Alfred tried breaking the door down with his incredible strength. But the door was too robust made for keeping anyone, _anything_ out. As they heard footsteps, and strange moans and grunts approaching from afar, Arthur worried not knowing what it was even if countries couldn't really die, he didn't want to find out anytime soon. As Alfred worked on the lock Arthur bent down and kissed his cheek

"Please hurry" England whispered.

Alfred kept going as the groaning and moaning got closer. Suddenly, America got the door open. Running into the room locking the door behind them and barricading them in, they decided they were safe for now. Whatever was out there clearly not something either of them wanted to have a run in with. Their best bet was to use the small boat in order to get to that island in the middle of the deep lake. As Alfred set to work on starting up the boat there was a knocking on the door, as it got louder Arthur became more and more worried knowing it was a matter of time before they were found. Knowing they might be able to put up a fight against whoever was trying to harm them. Just as he heard the lock on the door starting to budge, America shouted, "Got it!" Opening the garage, the countries drove straight to the island. England looking back every now and then.

As they safely arrived at the island, America looked over at the mainland and England surveying the lake. No one had followed them to the island and the two were starting to get a bad feeling about this. Nevertheless the two lovers stood on the port looking wearily at each other not knowing what their future held.


End file.
